One Piece 2nd Generation: Chapter 3
Kent looked up at the dark ceiling, laying next to Rhea and Jericho. "Hey Jericho. Are you awake?" Jericho didn't respond, only snored loudly and rolled over. "No... No... I don't wanna raccoon... Natures Ninja will steal all my pinecones." He muttered in his sleep, followed by a small muffled laugh from Rhea. "Wow. He sure does have some weird dreams. Last time he was being chased by a zombie rubber ducky trying to clean his homework." Rhea sat up. "So since he's not awake, how about we talk? It's been a while so I'm curious about your adventures with this Emilia." Kent smiled. "Shadowhawk Rhea, are you jealous?" "Not at all. I just want to make sure she didn't use you. You're like a brother to me. You are my brother. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't look after you?" "A normal one." Kent joked. "Hmm.. Emilia. Well she was really nice. I feel extremely lucky at she even bothered with a bum like me." -Several Years Ago- Kent sat under a bridge in the rain, as the thunder and lightning crackled a over he held his knees closer to his chest. "I'm hungry..." He complained to himself as shade wrapped over him. He looked up to a young girl with short brown hair. She smiled down to him. "Hello..." Kent said quickly. She smiled to him. "Well hello to you too. My name is Emilia. Whats yours?" "Kent." He said slowly trying to avoid her gaze. "You shouldn't shield me. I'll be alright." "Do you need a place to stay?" "Did you not hear me? I said you should leave me alone. I'm nothing but trouble." "Trouble has a way of finding me anyway. So why not tackle it head on?" Emilia grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Man you're tall." "5'9." Kent stated. "I'm guessing 5'4." "You're pretty good at this." Emilia rubbed her chin and looked away. "So if you're so smart.... How much do I weigh?" "122lbs." "123lbs." "Close enough." Kent said coldly. "So any reason you came by?" He asked as he took the umbrella and held it over her. "You never answered my question. Do you need a place to stay? This don't exactly a good place to sleep. It's went and damp." "I know..." Kent looked down. "The way I like it." "Tell you what. You come with me, I feed you dinner, and afterwards if you want you could come back to your little puddle here. Sounds good?" She asked and flashed a bright and friendly smile. Kent covered his face with his hair. She grabbed his hand and moved his hair out of his face. "Don't be like that." She stated as she dragged him out from under the bridge. -Present- Rhea cracked a vibrant smile. "Awww well that's adorable! What happened next? Tell me all of it." Kent pondered for a moment. "Nothing much really. I went to her house, we started living together. It was true bliss.... But one night she disappeared out of no where. I checked the entire island for months. Literally every inch, every crevasse, every cave. I inherited her house in hopes that she would return but she never did." Rhea's smile faded to a more stoic look. "I'm sorry... I didn't know." "Don't worry about it. I don't mind anymore. I finished grieving." "Oh... Okay... Anything else?" "Well... We started dating for about a year or two but that's it." Kent shrugged. Rhea sprang up. "What?! You weren't gonna tell me that?! Spill!" "Goodnight Rhea." Kent smiled as he rolled over. Rhea kneeled down to Kent and tried to shake him awake. "Oh no you don't. I need to know! Tell me now!" She started to shake him more violently. "Kenneth! If you don't get up right now I'm gonna have to hurt you! 3! 2! 1!" Rhea punched Kent's thigh and instantly jumped in pain. "What are you made of?!" Kent looked to Rhea past his hair. "Uhh.. I'm made of Kent. Goodnight." Rhea exhaled and held her hand. "Fine. But you better believe I'm gonna get it outta you in the morning." "Challenge accepted." "No!" Jericho exclaimed. "Leave me alone! I don't want any bees in my hotdog!" Rhea stared at Jericho unsettlingly. "You have the weirdest dreams ever." Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Turning the Gears Arc